stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a cat from The Amazing World of Gumball. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is the main protagonist of the series, and also plays as Anais's duke, but is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gumball plays Gru in Despicable Watterson Gumball plays Luke Skywalker in Cartoon Animal Star Wars He is a Jedi Gumball plays Han Solo in Star Wars (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Version) He is a Smuggler Gumball plays Iago in Pepe le Pewladdin He is a Grumpy Parrot Gumball plays Monstrous Nightmare in How to Train Your Animal Boy 2 He is a Dragon Gumball plays Princess Jasmine in Unicornladdin He is an Arabian Princess Gumball plays Littlefoot in The World Before Time He is a Longneck Gumball plays Toothless in How to Train Your Watterson and How to Train Your Watterson 2 He is the Night Fury Gumball plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (GumballRockz Style) He is a Jedi Gumball plays Mr. Krabs in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a Crab Gumball plays the Beast in Beauty and the Watterson He is the Beast Gumball plays Young Bambi in Gumbambi He is a Faun Gumball plays Omi in Xiaolin Showdown (MovieMagic8011 Style) He is a Chinese Boy Gumball Plays Ranger in The Animals of Farthing Cartoon He is a Blue Fox Gumball plays the Genie in Kovuladdin He is a Genie Gumball plays Spike in My Little Wildlife Animal: Friendship is Magic He is a Dragon Gumball plays Skunk in Gumball Fu! He is a Skunk Gumball plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (Kuke18 and WlliamLaster Style) He is Prince Gumball plays Patrick Star in SpikeBob DragonPants He is a Star Fish Gumball plays Adult Simba in The Watterson King He is a Lion Gumball plays Diego in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons, and Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Saber Gumball plays Mowgli in The Forest Book and The Forest Book 2 He is a Man Cub Gumball plays Baby Herman in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Baby Gumball plays Chowder in Gumball (Chowder) He is a Cat/Bear/Rabbit Boy Relatives * Father - Richard Watterson * Mother - Nicole Watterson * Sister - Anais Watterson * Adopted Brother - Darwin Watterson * Aunt - Mittens * Uncle - Bolt * Girlfriend - Penny Fitzgerald Trivia: *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and adopted brother, Darwin, he has a crush on Penny. *His appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels since another copy of him and another copy of Anais are seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *Gumball, being Anais's duke, wears duke's clothing. Gallery Main article:Gumball Watterson/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Blue Characters Category:Idiots Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Brothers Category:Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Heroes Category:Zig's New Friends Category:Rainbow Ruby Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Wattersonain Cats Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Children Category:Animals